A dream like world
by xXxDemonica Di NoxisxXx
Summary: she constantly talks of him, he saw her from afar & couldn't seem to forget her. What will become of them when one encounter would lead to something entirely different.estherxHugue lemon warning please review


Esther stood in the shower, pale white skin luminescent from the bathroom light. The light spray hit rhythmically against her soft skin. Slowly she rubbed against her skin desperately trying to clean away any sins she might have committed while she had be ogling Hugue; the blond god with blue eyes, with a body built for sin and skin which looks so soft to the touch. What she called a Terran god. She bit her lip and forced herself to think of prayers, memories, anything that came to mind to take her mind off of him and his looks

A knock sounded at the door. "I'm sorry, I'll be out in a minute" she said in a slight whisper, knowing still that they had heard somehow.

"I saw you staring at me" the voice on the other side of the door said loudly, male, powerful, and sensual.

'wow, he sure gets to the point; but then again don't you like that in a guy? No! stop! Don't even go there' she thought to herself as she said "I wasn't staring, I was just caught by surprise that you would be here that's all"

"quit making excuses, you like me" he said and she snorted somewhat.

'no, I just happen to like the way you look, and wonder what that magnificent body could do' she thought and gasped at the thought. "what happened?" he demanded from the other side as he turned the knob and busted in, instantly his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped and a slight blush covered his face. "I-I-I'm sorry!" he said and turned and closed his eyes tightly and smirking as a sudden unrequested thought passed through his mind which at the current moment was throwing images of her deriving pleasure from him in many positions

'I somehow thought she had any nice curves. Interesting, I was wrong yet again about this woman.'

"Do you not know how not to barge into a place where your presence is not required! Pervert!" she yelled at the top of her lungs but at the same time flushing and dropping to the floor and only managing to cover her breasts.

"I don't believe this is a place where my presence is required, judging by your reaction, you want something I wanted to do since I got to this place" he said murmuring, "what did you say?"

"nothing" he said "I should go now"

'stop him before he goes! Come on don't be stupid, you like the guy somewhat, more than you would another, just one night, listen to your body for once and do what it wants you to do, besides prasing him in all of his efforts and skills will get you no where' she said to herself chastising herself before she said in a whisper "wait" immediately he stopped, long blond hair trailed down his back, he was dressed in tight leather pants with combat boots, a white cotton shirt that hid the most likelyness of taut muscles she wanted to carress and touch. "yes?" he asked but still not turning, She gathered her strength and whatever knowledge she had of seducing a man and went toward him, hugging him from behind making her breasts press against his back, which tensed immediately. "I don't think you know what your doing" he stated slightly but you could tell he was having trouble breathing. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, your not one to judge"

"You're a virgin, I am not" at that fact she bit her lip and then decided to kiss against his clothed covered back. "That may be so but who knows maybe like all women I have some information on the matter hidden in the back of my mind"

"Your telling me you have sexual instinct?" he asked trying rather hard not to start laughing at the way she was going about this.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, shall I show you" he made his body relax and he took in a breath, his body was already wanting her but he couldn't let her win. Not yet. First, he'd make her beg, or perhaps he'll be the one asking, at the moment he didn't care. He turned quickly and grabbed her wrists pushing her toward the wall and pressing his entire body against her. "Is that so? And what if I want to show you what I know instead?" he said smiling down at her with a wicked glint in his eyes, sexual intent displayed openly. She gasped and then looked to her left and noticed that she was very close to the shower and she smiled. How she wondered how that would be like with him. "Later" he said as he had figured out what she was thinking exactly, a blush covered her beautiful face and he caressed her cheek with a roughened hand and slowly bent to kiss her soft forbidden lips. Pressing against them gently with his, he didn't want to rush or force anything onto her, no matter how desperately he needed her. In a way he had known that she practicly worshiped his skills even though he knew that she was more loyal to her god than he was. He bit her lower lip and grinned when she yelped at the slight pain and took the chance then and there to slowly let his tongue toy with hers, and immediately she did the same. At first this had come as a surprise, simply because that a virgin could not be so good at kissing men as she was.

She moaned and slowly and hesitantly moved her body to his and he groaned as his erection pressed against the leather, wishing to be free. Her quick little hands did quick work of his pant and his mouth traveled down her jaw and kissed his way down to her neck where he bit, nibbled and licked. Her moans at the sensations he was creating in her made his eyes turn red a bit and he decided to tease even lower and when he took her nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue gaining a groan from her as her hands went into his pants and circled him with her fingers and in a tight fist. "ugh, ah!" he said against her breast.

"I didn't think you would go commando" she said in a purr.

"Its much easier to take off all of my clothes and get some sleep much quicker, plus, underwear is an annoyance I don't want to go through" he explained trying to get air into his starving lungs. "But two can play at this game" he said as he let a hand travel downwards across a star shaped birth mark to the slight triangle of hair where he played with her clit. "Oh!" her hands immediately went to his shoulders and hung on, her nails digging into his skin, the biting pain feeling wonderfully sweet. He grinned down at her and he fingered her slowly. She gasped and closed her eyes pressing her body closer to his. "If you beg now I will do everything you want me to" he murmured in a hoarse way, she squirmed slightly against his hand moaning and she shook her head "I never beg" she said "Not for anything" she bit her lip and slowly rode his hand. "Oh! Yes! More!" she moaned under her breath as she moved against his hand a bit faster. He laughed and then removed his hand. She looked at him a protest forming in her mind and then his knee came in between her thighs harder and she gasped and moaned "Hugue!" she said. "Oh please"

"I thought you'd never beg" he said but complied slightly to her wishes by rubbing his knee against her sex. She only gasped. "There's always a first for everything" she whimpered and he smiled and stepped back and quickly took his clothes off and grabbed her long silken legs and wrapped them around his waist. "You'll no longer be a virgin, are you alright with that?" he asked positioning himself at her entrance.

"I don't mind it too much" she said and her jaw dropped as she felt him push himself in. "Ah!" she yelled and put her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder, feeling is warmth. He groaned "So tight" and pushed his hardness even further in feeling the membrane of her virginity fall away and settled himself in all the way. "For a virgin, your incredibly tight" he said to her still struggling to keep himself in control.

"I wonder if that is a good thing"

"very much so" he confirmed and then thrust hard and deep slowly at first. She moaned in his ear after she had gotten a hold of herself. Gasping every now and again. Groaning his name and him groaning hers as he lost himself in her body. "Ah!" she yelled as she came around him only causing him to thrust even faster than before and reach his own climax.

"How does it feel to have your first climax?" he asked after he got a hold of himself and put her legs down

"Like floating in a dream world, something I would mind trying again" she said smiling up at him.

He laughed and smiled down at her "It seems you have a crazy sex drive, this will be rather interesting" he said and throughout that night they had sex all around the bathroom, and her bedroom, and anywhere where they stopped and couldn't keep their hands away from each other.


End file.
